


Gilmore Girls: The New Addition

by GoodKarmaorBadKarma



Series: Gilmore Girls: The New Addition [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Continued of year in the Life, Drama with Logan, F/M, Giving the fandom closure, Goal for Jess and Rory to be together, Lorelai is still insane, Paris is still insane, Romance, Rory is pregnant, after fall, probably a long story, the town is still insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodKarmaorBadKarma/pseuds/GoodKarmaorBadKarma
Summary: Picks up right after the last episode Fall in the Year in the Life of Gilmore Girls.  Rory is dealing with the fact that she is pregnant with Logan’s baby.  The mother and daughter duo work together to face new challenges life throws at them.





	Gilmore Girls: The New Addition

**Author's Note:**

> Lorelai
> 
> November 3rd
> 
> I’m writing this story because I need closure and I’ve given up the fact that there’s going to be another season of Year in the Life.

“I’m pregnant.”

 

Lorelai didn’t know what to say.  All she could do is stare at her daughter in disbelief.   _Did I hear that right?  Did she really say she’s pregnant?  Who’s the dad? What is Rory going to do?  Rory doesn’t have any money! She doesn’t even have home!  Is she staying with the dad? What if the dad is a murder!_

 

“Mom?” Rory asked, her voice was timid like it was about to break.  With a clear gulp she spoke again, “Did you hear me?”

 

Lorelai, panicking, blurts out, “RORY you can’t live with a murder!”

 

Rory looks up at the sky, like she’s asking it why her mother is so insane.  Then in a slightly more aggregated voice says, “I’m not living with a murder, mom!”  Making a sigh of disbelief, then continuing, “I just told you I’m pregnant, and your talking about murders!”

 

Lorelai’s heart is in her throat, not letting her brain speak.  So the only thing that came out of Lorelai is her unsensible panic.  Lorelai didn’t want to be panicking because all she could see is the panic in Rory’s eyes, which made her panic even more.   _I really need to stop drinking!_  Before Lorelai could even consider composing herself she then spewies out, “Judith Mawson married the Green River Killer!  If it could happen to her it can happen to anyone! All I’m saying is that you can’t live with one. That’s how it all starts, with living with someone, then you marry them!”

 

With an extreme eye roll, Rory grabs the glass of champagne in Lorelai’s hand and dumps it onto the ground.  “Mom! Focus!” Then Rory register what her mother has been saying and chimes in. “Also weren’t you just saying that I need to get married, so we can do married lady things!”

 

Picking up the champagne bottle only to have Rory grab it before Lorelai could take a sip.   _I guess it’s for the best that I’m not completely smashed for this conversation.  What is this conversation? My daughter just told me she’s pregnant and I’m talking about marrying killers!_  Before Lorelai could reason with herself any further, she quickly grumbles out, “See, Rory, see you can’t trust anything I say.  I’m a mess!”

 

“You are getting married to the man you love!” Rory gestures to Lorelai’s ring.  Then continues to make her point, “You are expanding your inn! You seem to be completely together!”   _I don’t feel together right now._  Rory then looks down at her feet and lets out a cracked sigh.  “I on the other hand, messed everything up!”

 

Lorelai heart breaks at seeing her little angel hurting.  She takes her left arm and pulls, so Rory ends up leaning against her shoulder.  Rory then mumbles out, “I don’t know what to do.” Lorelai can feel hot tears hit her shoulder.  “I don’t know what the right thing to do is.” Lorelai pets Rory’s head, in attempt to make them both feel better.  Rory pushes out, “I don’t have a plan, I can’t think of a plan!” She says it in a way that makes Lorelai begin to tear up herself.

 

Lorelai then pulls Rory up, so she can look into her eyes.   _I had those exact same eyes when I was sixteen._ Lorelai then finally manages to swallow the heart that’s in her throat, and speaks with a clear head, “You don’t need a plan all the time, sometimes you just need to go on a whim.”

 

“Are you sure about that, Mom?”

 

Lorelai pushes her head against Rory's, and whispers out, “I followed a whim and look at where it lead me.”

 

“A broken relationship with Grandma.”

 

“Ouch, and also Emily and I always had a broken relationship.”

 

Rory giggle slightly and finally manages to give a half-hearted smile.  She then softly says, “I don’t know what whim I should follow.”

 

There’s a moment of silence between them.  As they stare straight ahead looking at people who seem to have their lives more together than either them.  Lorelai then looks to Rory and asks, “Who’s the father?” To be frank, Lorelai has a sense of who it might be, but is praying to everything that it’s not…

 

“Logan Huntzberger.”

 

_Damn it, it just has to be him!  Why can’t Rory see that she can do better than him!  That pompous asshole and his pompous asshole dad._  Lorelai tries her best to not say anything to make the situation worse, but she knows that it’s a losing battle.  “Why couldn’t it been Frank Sinatra!”

 

“Well one he’s dead, unless of course you want me to be a time traveler.”  Rory’s surprisingly calm about this, almost like she was expecting Lorelai to be freaking out.  Rory makes a number two with her fingers and calmly says, “Two, I’m almost certain I would never have a chance with him.”  Then she pauses as and adds another finger before flicking her hand in front of Lorelai’s face. “Three, why on earth would I want to sleep with Frank Sinatra!”

 

“Well Rory, I would sleep with Frank Sinatra!”  Lorelai has no idea where this conversation is going.  She was about to make another point about Frank, when she got a text message from Emily.  It says:

   

_“Lorelai, it would be nice if you would be at your own house when you know your own mother is going to be there.  Also why is there a strange man with a pig there?”_

 

_Shit, it’s not like I’m not already in a bad mood.  I can’t deal with this right now, I need to go handle my mother and try my best to enjoy this day._  With that decided Lorelai stands up, turns to Rory to say, “I need to go and handle Emily, and get ready for this - my wedding.”  With that Lorelai walks down the street trying to let go of any stress clinging to her. Then she hears the click Rory’s shoes behind her.

 

“Is that how we are going to leave the conversation?”  Rory takes in a deep breath and continues, “You would sleep with Frank Sinatra!”  Rory sounds very out of breath. Lorelai slows down a bit, to end Rory’s suffering.   _You would think she’d be more athletic with all of that tap dancing_.

 

Answering Rory’s question, Lorelai admits, “That to me personally is the best way to end this conversation.”  Chuckling inside at how ridiculous they both seem to be. _Like mother like daughter.  I guess._  

 

“Look I know you’re disappointed in me, I’m disappointed in myself!”

 

“That sure didn’t seem to affect your decision to sleep with him!”  Lorelai didn’t want to fight, but her strange need to have the last word is winning any better judgement she has left.  “For me personally I think sleeping with Frank Sinatra is the better choice.”

 

“Will you please drop the Frank thing!”  Rory grabs Lorelai’s shoulder, stopping her and making Lorelai face her.  Once she’s certain she has Lorelai’s full attention she continues to say, “I’m sorry, okay.”   _Sorry? Kid you know that he’s getting married.  Why on earth would you set yourself up to become heart broken!_  Rory continues saying, “I still love him, mom.”

 

“Rory, I’m not upset with you.”

 

“Well you should be!” Rory exclaims, waving her arms in the air.  “I’m mad at myself!”

 

Lorelai then explains to Rory, “Don’t be, we all do stupid things.  It’s just how life works.” Putting a hand on Rory’s shoulder she continues, “Listen we are going to figure this out, you don’t need to stress right now.”

 

“I don’t?”

 

“All you need to worry about right now looking pretty for my wedding!”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah!”  Lorelai then begins to walk again and Rory slowly follows unsure what to do.  “Listen after the wedding, we’ll get together and make a plan.” Lorelai turns to make sure Rory is listening, she was, and Lorelai the continues to talk, “So, go have some coffee at Luke’s and get your mind off everything.  I have to go home and deal with Emily!”

 

With a simple turn on the heels and heads towards Lukes.  Rory then calls out, “Good luck with that, Mom.”

 

“Thanks, I’ll need it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it.


End file.
